Pokemon Elite Quest
by bp41
Summary: This is the story of two new trainers starting their very first Pokemon journey through the Mericos Region. A region similar geographically to that of the USA. One is trying to become a Pokemon and the other aspires to be a top coordinator. As the two go on their journey they will meet new friends including a boy that's a gym leader's apprentice and will take over the gym. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Our story begins in the region known as Mericos, also called the center of the society due to it being in the middle of all the regions. It is north of the regions Kanto, Johto, andKalos along with south of Sinnoh. The mericos Region contains a variety of pokemon from all 6 generations due to its location.

!RING! goes the alarm as we find ourselves in the room of a 14 year old, dark brown haired, boy who is about to start his very own Pokémon journey. "Ben come down and eat your breakfast, you need to have plenty of energy for your big day".

A drowsy black haired boy rises from his bed and rapidly becomes thrilled. "I almost forgot today was the day I become a Pokémon Master!" He quickly changes into a pair of khaki shorts, a white tee, a navy blue jacket, and a red hat with a pokeball symbol on the front. After finishing up by putting his white socks and navy shoes on he sprints down stairs to sit down and start eating.

"So have you decided who your starter is doing to be?"

"I haven't got a clue mom, I've been thinking about it for the last month and I just can't decide." Ben

"Well when you see the right one you'll know" Mom

"Hopefully" finishes breakfast, "Well I think it's time I head out Mom, i'll miss you" Ben

"You better call me every now and then, I still need to see my little boy's face every now and then" Mom

"Okay Mom, I love you" Ben

"I love you to, and if you run into your brother tell him to call me"

"Okay Mom" as he grabs his white backpack and heads out the door.

***the Hoenn Region, in Rustboro City***  
"Do you really need to go to the Mericos region, why can't you travel around here like your brother Steven?" says Joseph Stone, founder of Devon Corp.

"I want to travel and see new things, I've basically seen all there is to see here thanks to you and your company" Says a 14 year old girl with long blonde hair in a silver tank top, black mini skirt, with black leggings and silver shoes as she picks up her red backpack

"Well Selena at least take this pokenav so you don't get lost, and please call me when you get of the boat in New Kory City" Devon

"Okay daddy bye, I love you" Selena, as she runs out the door with her mawile close behind "Looks like its just us now mawhile."

"maw!" Mawhile smiling back as they run toward the Rustboro docks

***Back in Mericos where Ben has arrived at Prof. Spruces Lap***

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost getting here", Says Ben as he runs in.

"It's okay Ben we still have plenty of good Pokémon for you to choose from" Says Prof. Spruce while gesturing toward an area with loads of Pokémon including the likes of charmander, turtwig, treecko, oshawott, etc. However as Ben looked at the large selection he couldn't make up his mind, until he looked out the window and saw a eevee practicing tackle on a rock outside.

"Can I have that one?" while pointing toward the eevee

"Well we normally only give out these Pokémon Ben, however I can sense an immediate connection between the two of you so sure." Prof. Spruce then goes out said with a pokeball and puts Eevee in it and comes back in. He then hands the pokeball to Ben along with 5 empty ones and a pokedex. "I sense that you will be a great trainer Ben and because of that I need you to use this pokedex to keep record of all the Pokémon you meet on your travels for my research."

"No problem professor, it's the least I could do since you've given me my first Pokémon", as he immediately releases his eevee.

Prof. Spruce, "You should probably keep your eevee in his pokeball, its easier to keep track of him"

Ben, "I think well be alright Prof!" looking down at his eevee smiling and staying very close to Ben.

"Also Ben, I'd recommend you go to New Kory City first, there's a gym there you can battle and there are a lot of Pokémon in the Kory forest between there and here."

"Okay thanks professor!" As Ben and his eevee runs of to start his journey in the Mericos Region.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A first for everything

***The entrance to Kory Forest***

"Alright Eevee, this is my official first time outside of Bradford town and I'm happy to be doing it with you" says Ben as Eevee makes a happy face. As they walk through the forest for a couple a minutes Ben freezes at the sight of a Kricketot.

 **Kricketot, the cricket pokemon, it shakes its head back to front, causing its antennae to hit each other and sound like a xylophone.**

"That's going to be the first Pokémon I catch" He says very confidently "Go Eevee, use tackle" Eevee then tackles the lonely bug type Pokemon but the Kricketot begins to cry as Ben and Eevee watch it for a minute. Ben then runs up to it, "That's not how this is supposed to work, your need to fight back!" However the Kricketot continues to cry. "Alright then, go pokeball" as Ben throws a pokeball at it and appears to have successfully caught it.

"Well, now what?" looking confused at Eevee, "Oh I know, Come on out Kricketot" as he releases kricketot's ball. As Kricketot comes out Ben and him stare at each other for a good minute until Kricketot starts to cry again.

"Damn it, can't you go a minute without crying?" as the Kricketot stops crying and uses uproar

"AHHHHHH" screams Ben until Kricketot stops and starts crying again, "Well at least your powerful, well let's start walking again, we're not going to get to New Kory City by standing around."

A few hours later

"Well this looks like a good place to stop don't you guys think so?" as Horsea nodded in acceptance and Kricketot stopped crying for a second and then continued on. "Well I guess that's a yes" As Ben sets up his tent. After he finished he screams excitingly "Now it's time to train!, go Eevee use your quick attack on that tree, go Kricketot use uproar on the pond." Eevee began eventually putting a dent in the tree while Kricketot kept crying. Ben ran up to it "How do you expect to beat the gym battling like that" as Kricketot keeps crying, Ben then got madder "Fine if you don't want to even try then you can go" then Kricketot stopped crying and looked at Ben and then started walking away.

Meanwhile Eevee kept practice quick attack on the tree until a nest fell. Hearing the sound Eevee stopped and Ben looked over slowly. Then a bunch of angry beedrill appeared and used poison sting. As the attacked Ben screams "Eevee dodge it and use sand attack" Eevee then jumped trying to dodge it but got hit and fainted. The beedrills then shifted their attention to Ben used poison sting. While Ben stood there shell-shocked at what was about to happen, Kricketot jumped in front and absorbed all the damage. Kricketot began turning white and shifting form as Ben opened his eyes and saw what was happening.

Then the beedrill stopped attaching and Kricketot as no longer there but instead a Kricketune. It was then that Ben had figured out what happened, "Okay Kricketune, now it's our turn." Kricketune then unleashed all the energy from the attacks it just absorbed toward the beedrill, causing them to flee.

"Wow that must have been bide" said Ben as Kricketune nodded happily, Ben then went over to Eevee, how was regaining conscience and returned him to his ball "Well now lets sleep!"

***The Next Morning***

"Ahhh, I thought I could sleep as long as I wanted without my mom with me?" as Ben was woken up by his two Pokémon Eevee and Kricketune. Ben even noticed that Kricketune looked much braver than when he was a Kricketot after what had happened yesterday. "Well based on the map Prof. Spruce gave me I believe we are a day's walk from New Kory City" said Ben excitingly, "Hopefully we don't get in any more trouble like we did yesterday."

An hour later, Ben happened to walk upon what looked like a shrine in the middle of the forest with tons of people surrounding it. This seemed odd to him considering this was a forest but was very interested in it so he walked over to the crowd.

"Welcome everyone to the Volcarona nesting ground; it is here that every year volcarona from all over the world come to lay their eggs. It is also a hotspot for Pokémon poachers since volcarona and larvesta are very rare Pokémon but as you should know it is illegal to steal from these grounds." Said the tour guide

Ben then shoved his way to the front of the crowd to see the beautiful red and green eggs in a small single wood house that was open from the front. While looking at these eggs, Ben overheard two people both dressed like normal tourists, one was a ginger man and the other was a black haired women behind him talking "I can't wait to get our hands on those eggs, it will really increase our rank and impress the boss" said the man, "Yea, maybe he'll even put us in charge of something", said the other.

After hearing this, Ben turned around confused "Did you say what I think you said?" The two looked completely shocked saying "Ummm No, we were just respecting the tranquility of the nest." Ben looked away and then thought to himself 'Better come back tonight to make sure nothing happens tonight'

***That Night***

'Maybe this was a waste of time' thought Ben while crouching behind a tree while all the sudden he saw two figures dressed in dark purple sneaked through the forest. After seeing this Ben immediately said "hey stop, what do you think you're doing" and as they revealed themselves Ben instantly recognized them from the day before.

"Hey look it's the kid, we saw yesterday when we were scouting the area Clay" said the women

"Oh yea and he thinks he can stop us Wendy, go spinarak"

"Go Oddish" Said Wendy

Ben quickly threw out his Pokémon as well, "Go Eevee us quick attack, Kricketune use bug bite"

Kricketune immediately took out Oddish while Eevee sprinted at Spinarak

"Use string shot spinarak!"

"Dodge it eevee and continue your quick attach", eevee landed a direct hit and spinarak fainted

Clay and Wendy were stunned some kid had just beat them, "good battle kid, but you haven't seen the last of us" Then they ran into the forest and vanished. Immediately after three park rangers came out, "what has happened here!" they all said franticly. "This guy and girl dressed in purple tried to steal larvesta eggs from the shrine" ben said quickly trying to dismiss any guilt from him. "It must have been Team Cosmo again, thanks kid but we got it from here." as they ran in the direction that Clay and Wendy escaped. All that was left was Ben in a confused state "Team Cosmo?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Kory City and New Friends

***The exit to the forest***

"Wow look at it, New Kory City, I've never seen anything bigger or taller." as Ben looked up at the skyscrapers with Eevee at his side. "I can barely even think."

***At the New Kory City Dock***

"Wow, it's just like Slateport city but 10 times as big and tall" said Selena while she was staring off the side of the boat. "Well it's time to start our adventure Mawile", as Mawile looked back at her as excited as she was.

As Selena got off the boat she became so overwhelmed, she didn't even know what to do 'Shop first or go watch some Pokémon Contests?' she thought, however after losing her train of thought she looked down to see Mawile's reaction to the big city but she had vanished, and at that moment Selena had gone from a state of excitement to anger. "How am I going to explain this to dad, he's going to think I'm a child." She ran to the nearest pokemon center to see if anyone had found her with tears in her eyes

***Center New Kory City***

"Well this map is terrible, I can't seem to find a pokemon center anywhere?" ben said with a blank face while Eevee looked disappointed.

"Maw, Mawile." "What was that eevee" as Ben and his partner looked over at an alley to see a sad looking mawile.

 **Mawile, the Deceiver Pokémon, It uses its docile-looking face to lull foes into complacency, then bites with its huge, relentless jaws.**

"Wow a mawile, I'm going to catch it" as he threw a pokeball at the lost creature, however it did nothing it practical just bounced of her like it was nothing. "Oh this must be someone's Pokemon then, and they must have lost it then. I'll take it to the nearest Pokémon center, right that's a smart idea?" Eevee nodded in agreement

Ben then grabbed mawile and ran in the direction he thought the Pokémon center was in with Eevee following

***Outside of the Pokémon Center***

As Ben ran full speed toward the Pokémon center in the opposite direction Selena was sprinting while blinded by her tears.

"Ouch!" screamed the two

"What's your problem"

"No what's your problem"

"I asked you First"

As the two angrily yelled at each other, they failed to realize what had happened until mawile tugged on Selena's skirt. "Oh My God, I was worried sick about you, never scare me like that again."

"Oh was that your Mawile" as Ben said that the mood had changed to a friendly vibe. Ben began to share his story about finding mawile, eventually the two continued into the Pokémon center explaining each other their stories about their journeys.

"So you want to become champion of the Mericos Region? That's so cool" said Selena with a smile, "I want to be a star coordinator", and then Ben asked "What's a coordinator?" Selena looked at him like he had three eyes and then began explaining it to him. "wow that is actually pretty cool, but what brings you to the Mericos Region?"

"Well I've already seen most of the Hoenn region and I wanted to see new things and travel so I came here, but I don't really know what to do it's kinda scary on your own." As Selena said this, Ben thought the same thing and blurted out "Why don't we travel together?" Selena looked at him like he was crazy but realized it made sense so she said "Sure!" and a new friendship was forged

"How about we heal our Pokemon and then head straight to the gym, we can use my pokenav for direction."

"Wow, you have a pokenav, I've had to use this crappy map for the past few days, thank god I ran into you!" As the two gave their Pokemon to nurse joy

***As their walking to the Gym***

"So what Pokémon are you going to use Ben?"

"Well I only have two, so I have to use my Eevee and Kricketune." As the two continued their conversation over Ben's battle strategy they heard a noise somewhere near them. Then all the sudden a wild charmander sprinted past them. As Ben and Selena both turned around slowly he said "I think I found my third Pokémon!" and ran in the direction charmander had went with Selena frantically following behind. After minutes of following, the charmander eventually backed itself into a corner, and at that moment Ben released Eevee from his ball.

"Eevee use quick attack" but charmander quickly dodged and retaliated with a flamethrower

"Eevee doge that flamethrower and use swift" however eevee had failed to dodge and flamethrower had gotten a direct hit. Strangely enough though Eevee appeared fine and continued battling even hitting charmander with a powerful swift. Ben then threw an empty ball at the charmander, "Alright go pokeball!" and after a few seconds Ben caught Charmander, "Yes I caught a Charmander!"

However right after Ben had caught his new Pokémon, a group of rangers ran up to them "Have you two seen a wild charmander running around, it had set fire to a nearby hotdog cart."

Ben and Selena both looked at each other with a blank face and said "No" at the exact same time

"Okay well be on the lookout then" as the continued to ran

"Well lets continue to the gym then?" Selena asked kindly, with Ben answering excitingly "Yes!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the New Kory City Gym

***In the middle of New Kory***

As the two new friends walk blindly through New Kory City, it started to seem like they werelost

"I think we're lost, Selena"

"Yea I know, my pokenav isn't getting any signal with all the electronics in this city"

Ben then pulls out his map of the city while Selena continued to stare at her pokenav, the two walked through the streets. Then all of the sudden the two hit what appeared to be a brick wall, and as Ben and Selena look up, they see a very tall man about the age of 50 in a black suit looking down at them

"Are you two alright, are you list?" In a somewhat deep voice

"Um yea, kind of. We're looking for the gym"

"Well that's funny, I'm heading that way now. I can take you two you like?"

"Sure, thank you so much" the two said

"And by the way my name is Anthony, but you can call me Ant for short."

As Selena and Ben walked through New Kory City, Anthony began pointing famous places around the city, acting like a tour guide for them. They even saw a lot of Pokemon around. Then Anthony stopped suddenly and said we're here as he pointed to the tallest building in the city. Both Ben and selena's jaws dropped and simultaneously said "this is a gym?"

"Well the top floor is, the rest is my company, Wild Corp. we make fertilizer and other plant maintenance products. Wears also in charge with maintaining the Kory Forest!"

"Wow that's so cool" said Selena with her eyes wide open 'it reminds me of my dad's' she thought to herself while Ben stood there thinking and eventually blurting out in excitement "does that mean you're the gym leader Ant?"

"Why yes it does Ben and I will accept your challenge to battle, I do only do double battles at my gym though if that's okay"

"Yeah it's good" Ben said with a smile stretched across his face realizing this is his first gym battle

The three then rode the elevator up to the top floor, and as the door opened up they could see a small forest built into the floor with a battlefield carved into the middle.

Ben and Ant took to opposite sides of the field while Selena sat in the viewing area which almost looked like a treehouse at the middle line of the field.

"This is my son Noah, he will be refereeing this battle. He needs to watch all the battles he can" Ben then looked over and saw a shorter light brown haired boy with glasses on, about 15 years old and wearing cargo pants, black boots, and a green short sleeved collared shirt.

"Dad, stop embarrassing me!"

"Fine fine, now back to the battle. Since I am the gym leader I will throw my Pokemon out first, go ninjask, shedinja "

"Wow I've never seen those before" as Ben pulls out his pokedex

Pokedex entry

"Go Eevee, kricketune"

The referee on the side then announced the rules for the gym, and that you were limited to two Pokemon

"Since you're the challenger Ben, you can have the first move"

"Alright, Eevee use quick attack on ninjask, kricketune us tackle on shedinja"

"Ninjask dodge it, Shedinja stand your ground and then use shadow ball" ninjask toddle Eevee with ease while kricketune passed right through shedinja and got hit by a shadow ball, "you have a lot to learn Ben, normal attacks don't affect ghost types" while Selena was face palming in embarrassment

"Alright then, kricketune use bug bite on ninjask, and Eevee use swift"

"Ninjask dodge and use aerial ace" ninjask dodged and got a direct hit on kricketune

"Oh, that's a direct hit" Selena as she gasped thinking it was over but then kricketune got up slowly and then hit shedinja and ninjask with a dark cut and the two were knocked back.

"You just learned night slash kricketune" Ben said in excitement, "alright let's end this Eevee use shift, and kricketune follow up with night slash" Both were direct hits and ninjask and shedinja both fell to the ground

"Ninjask and Shedinja are unable to battle, Ben is the winner"

Ant then returned his two fainted Pokemon and walked over to Ben "congratulations, you've earned the buzz badge"

" yes, I got my first badge!" As his two Pokemon tackled Ben in excitement. Selena even ran out to congratulate her friend

"I'm very impressed in your kricketune's strength"

"Thanks but he wasn't always like that"

"I'd like to ask you something Ben, I'd like to train kricketune and have him help protect the Kory forest"

Ben looked at him stunned, then looked at kricketune who looked shocked to but kind of excited. He then thought who better to learn from than a bug master and protect the forest he grew up in, and said "yes you can." Kricketune then started playing a happy beat

"Oh and one more thing Ben, can my son, Noah, travel with you. I saw something special out of you today and if my son wants to be a gym leader he's got to have that passion?" Ben and Selena looked at each other for a minute, then Selena asked "change cook"

"Yes actually he prides himself on it"

"Them yeah he can" Ben and Selena said in unison.

So Ant hugged his son goodbye, and Ben hugged kricketune reflecting on their memories. Then the three teenagers got on the elevator to go to the ground floor

"Hey I'm Selena"

"And I'm Ben"

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Noah. Sorry about my dad, you guys are cool with me traveling with you right. I want to explore?"

"Yeah total, but i don't know where we are going next" said Ben

"I thought we could go shopping and watch the Pokemon contest tonight so I can see the competition. And then we could hit the road for the next gym?" Serena blurted out

Then Ben and Noah said together "sure!" As the elevator door opened


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Harley and Lauren

***At the contest hall in New Kory City***

"I'm really excited. i've never even seen a pokemon contest. I don't even know what to expect." Ben said in a very unenthusiastic

Selena looked over to him becoming very angry "I would have explained it to you but you don't seem very thrilled about them." then almost immediately went back to intently watching the introduction.

"I can't believe you haven't been to a pokemon contest Ben, they are very popular here in New Kory." Noah said trying to cheer up Ben while Selena sat almost ignoring the two to focus on the contest

"Well, hopefully i enjoy it" says an unamused Ben

Noah, "So have you decided which gym you're going to challenge next?"

Ben, "No, not yet. Probably whichever one is closest i guess?"

Noah, "Well in that case i guess we should head north toward Botson City, i believe the gym leader specializes in ghost types."

Ben, "Okay sounds like a plan, what do you think Selena?"

"Fine whatever just stop talking the showcase round is about to began" Selena says not even turning away from watching.

The announcer- "Everyone welcome and I'm glad to introduce our first contestant, all the way from the Hoenn region, Harley!" As a taller man stepped out onto the strange in a cacturne outfit. Ben could barely stop himself from laughing at this cacturne dressed man.

"He's really good, I remember watching him in the Hoenn Grand Festival on TV" said Selena almost trying to defend the cacturne man

"Go Cacturne", and as cacturne came on stage, the two started to pull of some beautiful combinations, making most of the audition's jaws drop. He even impressed Ben a bit

***Fast Forward to the Finals of the Battle Round***

Announcer, "for the final round of the New Kory City pokemon Contest we have Harley versus Lauren!" out stepped Harley in his cacturne halloween costume and on the other end a girl with long black hair, about 16, wearing jeans, black boots, and a orangeish jacket.

Harley, "Go wigglytuff" , Lauren, "Go ninetales"

As the battle began Ben become much more interested in what had been a waste of time for him before.

"Ninetales use flamethrower"

Wigglytuff, use protect. Than counter with metronome!" Wigglytuff then deflected ninetales' flamethrower and proceeded to gently wagging its finger. Then out bursted what seemed like hydro pump which knocked ninetales out.

Announcer, "The winner is Harley" as they began to present him with a ribbon

Ben, "So can we go back to the pokemon center now?"

Selena, "No, i want to congratulate Harley and Lauren for a great fight" and directly after Ben replied "ahhh come on"

***A few minutes later outside the contest hall***

Harley came looking like he had a bit of an inflated ego. Selena then ran up to him "Hi, i just wanted to congratulate you on your contest. You were really good and I hope I can battle you on day!"

"Oh, thank you" in a very uninterested voice high pitched voice as he walked away

"Hey that's pretty rude of you dude!" Selena blurted out angrily

Harley then looked back at her in a very serious and intimidating face, "You remind me of girl I came here to get away from, and i'm not dealing with that again so just stay out of my way little girl." then started to walk away again. As Selena watched him in a mix of emotions like confusion, disbelief, and anger she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

Lauren, "don't worry about him he's kinda a two faced bitch, you just have to beat him to get him to shut up" and then Ben and Noah chimed in"Don't listen to him Selena, he's a total dick", "he's a total drama queen"

Selena, with a slight smile on her face, "Yea your right, and you looked really good today to!"

Lauren, "Thanks, are you a coordinator?"

Selena, "Hopefully, i haven't competed in a contest yet though"

Lauren, "Well i hope to compete against you sometime!" as she walked away, and leaving the trio who soon after walked back to the pokemon center

Selena, "let's get there as fast as we can, i need to start practicing if i want to beat Harley and Lauren!"

Ben nodding in agreement, "Yea i need to start training eevee and charmander for my next gym battle!"

The two then start running in the direction, with Noah trailing behind screaming "Wait up!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Like Night and Day

We find our three heroes waking up inside a Pokemon center in new Kory City after an eventful day ready to start their journey to Botson City. After they eat their breakfast the three exit the pokemon center and head for the shopping district to stock up on supplies before heading out on their estimated 4 day walk north.

Noah, "Okay so Ben and i will look for food and medicine, while you go shopping." finishing his thought in a sarcastic tone

Selena, "Yup that sounds good how about we meet back here in about two hours!"

Ben, "Sure thing see ya back here!" as they split up into two groups

*** 2 hours later Ben and Noah's POV***

Noah, "Well i got everything i think we'll need food and medicine wise for our journey"

Ben, "Okay, but first before we head back can we check out that stand over there" as he points to a heavily crowded stand with a sign saying 'Master Balls Here!'

Noah, "That's odd, i read about master balls before and thought they had not perfected them but it will be interesting to see what they have"

As the two walked over to the stand, Ben immediately recognized the two people running the stand. They were the man and woman that tried to steal the larvesta eggs earlier in his journey

Clay, "Come one Come all, buy your very own master ball here for the premium price of 100 pokedollars!"

Wendy, "We guarantee you catch any pokemon you want with these!"

Ben then told Noah the story about these two from before and the two immediately began making a plan to get everyone their money back

***A Few Minutes Later***

Noah walks up to the stand, "I read online that no one has completed the master ball?" as the crowd realized this and started listening for an explanation.

"Well kid, were really smart" Clay said trying to get the pressure of him

Noah, "Well then use it on a pokemon without damaging it"

As the two looked at each other trying to figure out what to do, Ben had snuck into back of the stand cornering them in.

Wendy, "You can buy one and figure it out" at that moment most of the crowd started to realize what was going on and formed into an angry mod. Clay, "Sorry everyone but we are closing shop have a nice day." and as the two tema cosmo members turned around Ben and his charmander were standing there

Ben, "Charmander use flamethrower" Clay and Wendy then started running the other way to find Noah

Noah, "Go Beedrill, use poison sting" At that moment the two goons realized they were done and shot up into the air and out of the city

Noah and Ben then started passing everyone their money back and went on to meet Selena at the front of the Pokemon Center.

Selena, "God, what took you too so long, enough shopping more than you thought?" with a smirk on her face

Ben and Noah looked at each other for a second and said, "No, just got side tracked a little" and began to tell her the story.

Selena, "Wow you two had a good day then, but mine was still better. You want to see what i got!"

Ben quickly interrupted, "We should probably start heading out or it will be night time"

The three then started walking out of the city and on the pathway to Botson City while Selena talked on and on about the great deals she got on all her new clothes.

***Night time***

Noah, "Well this looks like a pretty good spot to camp out at, there's a pond right over there"

Ben, "Yeah it's as good a spot as any"

Selena gasping, "Wait we are actually going to sleep in the wilderness?"

Noah, "Yes what else would we do keep walking for 5 days straight, and i'm assuming you don't have a sleeping bag. Thankfully i'm always prepared!"

Selena with a frown on her face, "Thanks"

***Later that night***

With Ben and Noah asleep , Selena just woke up while also waking up her mawile in the process, "This isn't so bad right mawile, we just have to get use to it?" mawile nodded while yawning back to her. Selena looked around for a second and saw they were surrounded by pokemon, causing Selena to duck back into her sleeping bag. Mawile then gave her a little tug and Selena came out slowly to find that the pokemon surrounding her and her friends were not actually scary but instead were just going about their lives peacefully.

Selena, "The nights not as scary as a thought it was i guess!" as a wild venonat came up to her making her feelings change change drastically causing a loud scream. Luckily she had not woken up Ben or Noah who were both in a deep sleep. However she did cause the pokemon surrounding them to run frantically away but one little venonat who actually got closer to her of fear of the sudden noise.

"Oh your not so bad are you" as she pulled out her pokedex

 **Venonat, the insect pokemon,** **Lives in the shadows of tall trees where it eats insects. It is attracted by light at night.**

Selena then thought to herself 'We not catch it, it already seems to like me'. Selena then proceeded to slowly pull out a pokeball and tape it against the venonat's head and to her surprise it actually let itself get caught with no resistance.

"Wow i just caught my first pokemon!" she said quietly to mawile who had gone back to sleep on a blanket next to eevee. Selena then released venonat out who then went straight to her and fell asleep next to her "You just wanted a friend didn't you". Selena then began to fall back to sleep.

***The next morning***

Ben and Noah are waken up by Selena practicing with her mawile and an never before purple fuzz ball. "Who is that?" Selena then looked back surprised to be not be the only one awake, "Oh, i forgot you two haven't meet my new pokemon" as she then told them the whole story from the night before.

Ben, "Wow i didn't realize you were so scared of the dark Selena?"

Selena, "Well now i'm not thanks to my new friend!" gesturing toward venonat who was being pet by Noah

Ben excitingly, "How about you try him out in battle, me and charmander could us some practice?"

Selena, "Sure sounds like fun! Noah can you make sure things don't get out of hand?"

"Sure thing" as Ben and Selena separate and create some distance between them

"This will be a one on one battle between venonat and charmander, Selena you get the first move"

Selena, "Okay venonat use supersonic"

Ben, "Charmander dodge and use flamethrower" as charmander leaped into the air just in time and used flamethrower

Selena, "Venonat use psybeam"

The two attacks meet half between the two it created a large cloud of smoke disabling the trainers vision of their pokemon

Noah, "This battle is over, it's a draw. I don't smoke to cover my stuff"

"Good battle Selena, you two looked really insync for your first battle",

"Yea, same with you and charmander" as the two trainers shook hands, and venonat and charmander played around. Then suddenly they heard a loud noise and looked over to see a stampede of Gogoats and Skiddos.

"Wow what are those pokemon?"

 **Skiddo, the mount pokemon, thought to be one of the first Pokémon to live in harmony with humans, it has a placid disposition.**

 **Gogoat, the mount pokemon, It can tell how its Trainer is feeling by subtle shifts in the grip on its horns. This empathic sense lets them run as if one being.**

Noah quickly chimed in, "We must have startled them with our Pokemon battle" as Ben started running after them with charmander, "Good thing we did because i'm going to catch one!" noticing one straying from the pack "charmander use smokescreen to separate it". Smoke started shoot from charmanders mouth and settle between the stray skiddo and the rest of the pack. The Skiddo noticing Ben had done this sprinted full speed at charmander using what appeared to be tackle.

"Jump up and hop on its pack Charmander and use scratch". Charmander then jumped and pulled of the move successfully causing the Skiddo to trip over, "Go pokeball!" as Ben threw a pokeball at the fallen skiddo. The skiddo however came out angrier than ever and used razor leaf.

"Wow, your a tough cookie. Charmander flamethrower now", the fire eradicated the razor leaf skiddo created and hit him. Skiddo had fallen again. "Lets try this again go pokeball!" and this time was successfull

"Yes i caught a Skiddo!" as Selena and Noah ran over to congratulate him and then the group continued on their way toward Botson City.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Ghostly Presence

As our heroes continue on their journey toward Botson city, they start to notice a distinct change in the area. All the the wildlife appeared to be dying or rotting, and less pokemon started appearing.

Selena, "Guys, this forest is starting to get scarier and scarier."

Ben, "I can see what you mean, it almost feels different to"

Noah, "That's because we are getting closer to Botson City"

Ben, "what do you mean"

Noah, "Well you see the Botson use to be a huge battlefield and the closer you get to it the more grim the atmosphere becomes."

Selena, "we better almost be there then, I don't want to here much longer"

Noah, "Sadly based off your pokenav, we still have about a two days walk till we get there…. Which means we'll need to camp out" as the Ben and Selena looked at each other with a depressed look on their faces.

Noah, "I suggest we set up camp here for the night so we can be set before night fall comes."

Ben and Selena, "Alright"

Noah, "Luckily for us i packed a tent for us to sleep in"

An angry Selena, "Then why have we been sleeping on the ground the past few days"

Noah with a slight smile, "I forgot…"

***after setting up their camp***

Selena, "well i'm going to hit the sack for the night, the quicker i go to sleep the quicker i wake up and the quicker i get out of here."

Noah, "I guess i will to then"

Ben, "I'm going to stay out for a little bit and practice with eevee"

Selena in a worried voice, "Okay well be careful please"

***While Ben is practicing later that night***

"Okay eevee try your sand attack again, it has to be perfect." eevee almost immediately used sand attack on a nearby tree when all the sudden ben felt a cool wind hit him. He then looked behind him to see a duskull

"Wow what's that thing" as Ben pulls out his pokedex

 **Duskull, the requiem pokemon,** **Duskull can pass through any wall no matter how thick it may be. Once this pokemon chooses a target, it will doggedly pursue the intended victim until the break of dawn.**

"Duskullll" as it all the immediately uses dark pulse

"Eevee dodge it and use quick attack" eevee then successfully evaded the dark pulse but as he used quick attack appeared to just go straight through him

"Damn i forgot normal type moves don't affect ghost types" as Ben looked quite worried "Okay then use swift." This to Ben's disappointment had the same result though. Duskull then keep using dark pulse and eventually cornered eevee, and as Ben started to shed a tear because he couldn't protect his first pokemon a beam of light came from eevee. Then all the sudden duskull got hit back by what appeared to be dark pulse. Ben then looked back toward the lighted figure and as it dimmed down and could no longer see eevee but instead an Umbreon.

Ben, "Wow eevee evolved! And that must have been dark pulse then" as he whips out his pokedex.

 **Umbreon, the moonlight pokemon, when darkness falls, the rings on the body begin to glow, striking fear in the hearts of anyone nearby.**

Umbreon then went at the duskull and used what seemed like pursuit, and got a direct hit. Duskull then disappeared back into the dark forest where it had come from

Ben, "wow i'm so proud of you umbreon" as umbreon went to Ben tackling him in joy.

"Well i think that should be enough training for one day!"

Noah and Selena then came out of the tent, woken up by all the noise. Selena, "What's the matter with you i'm trying to sleep here." as they both looked at umbreon and their faces went blank

Ben excitingly , "well there was this duskull, and then eevee got hit really badly. Then he evolved." rambling on trying to explain the story

Selena, "I'm to tired to care right now, tell me in the morning." the three then went back into the tent and had a good night's sleep. And in the morning Ben told them all about the night before and Selena and Noah listened intently.

"Wow that's awesome Ben", Selena

Noah, "Yeah and that's really handy for the upcoming ghost type gym leader you'll be facing."

Ben, "I hadn't even thought about it."

The three then kept talking about Ben's upcoming battle and strategy while packing up, and then continued their journey for Botson city


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A small world and a big city

As our group of three continue their journey toward Botson City they stopped by a pokemon battle in their way. As a result they decide to watch it at take a break from walking for a bit.

On one side is a averagely sized guy, and looks the same age as Ben but with black hair combed to one side . He is wearing slim jeans with running shoes and a white t-shirt. He seemed like he was oozing with confidence. "Go Pidgeot"

The other kid seemed to be about the same age but a little taller and short messy light brown haired. He wore a pair of navy shorts and a gray short sleeved shirt, with white socks and light blue sneakers. "Go wartortle! Use water gun"

"Pidgeot dodge quickly and use aerial ace" as the pidgeot landed a direct hit"

"Wartortle counter with rapid spin". Wartortle began rapidly spinning toward pidgeot

"Pidgeot use twister to send it in another direction." Wartortle then got sent at a nearby tree unable to stop and as a result was unable to battle.

""Good Battle man" as the owner of wartortle went to shake the others hand.

"Maybe next you will get better". He then began walking in the direction toward Ben and co.

Ben, "Hey i'm Ben, you looked pretty good out there want to battle?"

"How many badges do you have?" looking back

"One" Ben said depressingly

"Sorry you'll need a lot more if you want to even compete with me" and continued walking away."

"Yeah Josh can be a bit arrogant but he's a really good trainer, my names Charles from Bradford town by the way but you can call me chuck for short."

Selena speaking up, "Nice to meet you, I'm Selena, this is Noah, and that's Ben as you may already know!"

"Your from Bradford town? i'm from Bradford town, what a small world huh" as the two smiled slightly at each other, "Well, would you want to battle?"

Chuck, "Sure i could use some practice, how does a one vs one sound"

Ben, "Great, go charmander"

Chuck, "Go galvantula, you can have the first move"

Ben, "alright then, Charmander use flamethrower"

Chuck "use protect and then electro ball!" as charmander gets hit directly by it and falls

Ben, "Charmander get up and use metal claw" charmander then willed himself and went right for the galvantula

Chuck, "Use discharge" soon after charmander was toasted and the battle was over, "Good battle Ben but remember battling is like chess you have to think ahead of your opponent"

Ben looked at him realizing that's why he had won overviewing the battle, "Thanks alot, i'm going to learn a lot from this and next i'll beat you"

Chuck, "I can't wait but i've got to start going now if i want to get to New Kory City! Bye" gesturing away

"Bye" all three say and wave back

Ben, "If those two are my competition then we're going to have to do a lot of training isn't that right umbreon?", "Umbre, Umbreon!" said umbreon cheeringfully

Selena, "How about we get to an actually Pokemon Center first so i can sleep in an actual bed!"

Ben, "fine"

***A few minutes later while walking toward Botson***

Selena, "hey guys?"

Noah and Ben, "What's up Selena?"

Selena, "Well i was thinking, after Botson City can we go to the Capital next, there's going to be a pokemon contest there and I've started training a lot!"

Ben, "sure and then I can challenge the gym there!"

Noah then respond quickly, "actually, their is no gym there but there is one in steel city which isn't too far away"

Selena, "alright then that settles it then!"

As the three continue their walk toward Botson City for an hour to find the Botson Skyline. Botson was a lot smaller then New Kory as well as looking very historic and old. It had very few tall buildings outside of the center of the city and everything else seemed to be older building designs. The City also seemed to be built around a port on the east side of the City.

"This town has one of the biggest ports in all of Mericos as well as being the most major northern port.", Noah breaking the silence

Ben still staring at the city, "Now i understand all the ghost stuff going on around here, this place looks like it's been untouched for decades."

"Well it hasn't, it's called the City that remains untouched. It is a big tourist draw due to all the cool landmarks."

Selena, "Wow that's so cool, we should visit some of them before we leave."

Ben, "Lets first get to a pokemon center and rest up so i can battle the gym before we do that stuff." as he started sprinting toward the distant city with Selena and Noah trailing close behind him.

As the three friends walked down the main street of Botson, they noticed that everyone and everything was very old fashioned. With everyone in old styled clothes and everything worked very simply, like having carts instead of cars and trucks.

Selena, "This is so neat, we are definitely coming back here tomorrow after your gym battle."

Noah, "Yeah, there's so many neat little things for sale here. I'd love the chance to look around."

Ben, "Wait till after i get my second badge guys." as he dragged the two toward the Pokemon Center for the night.

***At the Pokemon Center***

"Thanks nurse Joy for healing our pokemon" the three said in unisone

"No problem kids, it's my job."

Ben, "Do you also have two rooms available for us"

"Yes we have plenty of room for you guys!" as she led them toward their rooms for the night.

***The three playing cards in Ben/Noah's before going to bed***

Noah, "So what's your strategy for the gym tomorrow Ben?"

"I'm planning on only bringing Umbreon to face the gym leader!"

Selena confused, "Really your only using one pokemon"

Ben laughing, 'No, that's such a stupid strategy. Instead i going to save umbreon for last to surprise him…. Or her." Selena and Noah appearing to be a little more relaxed

Noah, "Good that would have so crazy to bring one pokemon."

And as the time passed, The three went to bed with Selena going back to her room for the night.

***Morning eating breakfast at Pokemon Center***

Noah, just stares at the two sitting across from him Ben finishing plates as quick as he'd ever seen and appearing to not even taking any breaths. While Selena ate a lot more then one would expect from here size. To get Ben to take a break for a second, "So do you know how to get the gym?"

Ben looks up, "No, i thought you did" with his arm on his head, and Noah immediately getting a blank face and Selena face palming.

Noah, "Don't worry i'm sure nurse Joy will know. We'll ask her after breakfast." not realizing he was the only one still eating.

***A few minutes leader***

As the group goes to leave the pokemon center they stop to ask nurse Joy where to go

Ben, "Um nurse Joy do you know how to get to the gym from."

"Of course, it's back in the historical district to the west of here." hearing this made Selena and Noah's faces little up with joy. "The gym leader's name is Revere, and you won't miss his gym, it's a very popular site!"

"Okay we'll i guess back the way we came guys' as Ben looks over to see that Selena dna noah already began to speed walk toward the historical district. "Come on, wait for me guys" running after them

***A few minutes latter as the reach their destination***

"Okay so let's find the gym." as he looks to either side of him to find that they had already gotten distracted by the number of neat old shops.

"Well i guess it's just me" as he began to walk aimlessly in the old timey area for a few hours. Without realizing it had gotten very dark, Ben began feeling disappointed deciding to go back to the Pokemon center and call it a day. But as he started walking away he say a light building with a line of what seemed to be trainers. As a result of his curious nature Ben walked over and asked one of the trainers what was going on

"We're all waiting in line to challenge the gym leader!"

Ben, "but there wasn't a huge line like this earlier"

"Well the gym leader on battles at night here because during the day when this museum is open he works as a historian. I've had to wait here every night for the last couple of days" as Ben started to moan about the idea of waiting in line for days. He then continued going back to the Pokemon center deciding to be the first one there when the gym opens tomorrow

***at the Pokemon center***

As Ben walked into the lobby he found an angry Selena and relieved Noah as he walked toward them

Selena, "where have you been it's 11:30, we've been worried that something happened to you!"

Ben, "well first I got lost trying to find the gym then discovered it early tonight finding out that it's only open at night. So I waited in line for half an hour until realizing it was pointless when I can train some more tomorrow and be the first one there!"

Selena face light up "since the gyms at the museum I guess that means we should go there together tomorrow to scout out the area and get a feel for your battlefield… And maybe look at all the exhibits" saying the last part quietly"

Ben, "great idea we can go there at 2 until it opens that night!"

Noah, "how about we get some sleep tonight and talk it over in the morning" with Ben and Selena nodding in agreement from there long days out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- A Historic Surprise

***The Next morning, 6am exact***

Selena moans as her alarm clock starts ringing, "Well i guess it time for a little early morning practice, what do you say Mawile," looking over at her mawile who is still passed out. Selena hops out of bed a quietly sneaks over to her sleeping partner and gave it a little poke in the face. Mawile slowly opened her eyes, stared at her trainer for a second and responded with a brutal fairy wind to Selena's face

"Owww, what did you do that for" with mawile giving a sarcastic shrug of the shoulders as it gets up of the ground

"Your lucky i have to do my hair any way" as she walks over to her desk and starts working on her appearance

***30 minutes later***

Selena suddenly stands up from her desk looking ready to go, "Alright mawile let's go do some practicing!". A changed mawile from thirty minutes ago responds with a excited cheer, "maw!"

The two then run down stair and out to the battlefield behind the pokemon center only to find Ben with his umbreon, charmander, and skiddo training for his upcoming gym battle

Ben looking away from his pokemon, "Oh hey Selena, why are you up so early?"

Selena baffled that Ben had woken up that early, "Oh well i was going to train for my upcoming contest, but i guess i'll wait till your."

Ben feeling bad quickly responds, "How about we just battle each other, it would help me practice the moves we've been working on and help you with the battle round!"

Selena looking a bit happier, "Sure, but i only have two pokemon"

Ben, "No need to worry umbreon should be fine. Its charmander and skiddo that need practice, this will be their first battle."

Selena, "Okay well then let's battle, go venonat"

Ben, "Go skiddo, lady's first"

Selena, "okay but you're going to regret that, venonat use double team and then psybeam"

Ben, "Skiddo use razor leaf in all directions" the razor leaf then countered venonat's psybeam and its double team faded away. "Now skiddo use sunny day and charge up a solar beam"

Selena, "Venonat ran at him and use bug bite"

As venonat got within a foot of skiddo, "Skiddo now" unleashing a huge beam of light on venonat and remaining amazingly unharmed.

Selena in disbelief, "Venonat return. How is skiddo unharmed?"

"You see Skiddo doesn't take damage from grass attacks instead he increases his defense. So i thought using a move as powerful as solar beam would be great."

Selena actually impressed, "wow i never thought you'd be able to come up with something as smart as that"

Ben, "you'll be surprised what i can do" as he retrieves Skiddo, "Go charmander"

Selena, "Go Mawile, use ice beam"

Ben, "quick use flamethrower charmander" the two moves then canceled out making a cloud of smoke

Selena, "Use attract mawile" and as the cloud of smoke faded Ben could see charmander had fallen in love with mawile, "Charmander snap out of it and use scratch" but charmander just stop there

Selena, "Okay let's end this, use crunch and keep i'm in her mouth." and as she did this charmander began to come back to sanity but was trapped in mawile's second mouth

Ben, "Charmander get out of there"

Selena, "Use hyper beam" and the match was soon over ending in a draw

The two friends ran over to each other and complemented each other on their strategies and moves, when Noah then came out, "Good battle you two, ready for breakfast?" Ben and Selena then looked over to the back door of the Pokemon center to find a crowd of trainers taking notes from their battle behind Noah

Ben, "Wow we must look good together, let's go eat breakfast i'm starving" running into the pokemon center while Selena stood there blushing.

Noah, "You coming Selena"

Selena coming back into reality, "Oh yeah sorry" walking into the center

***At Breakfast***

Noah, "So Ben how you feeling about your gym battle tonight?"

Ben, "Yeah i came up with some pretty awesome strategies, just ask Selena" as he continues devouring his meal as Selena just stares at him playing with her food

"Oh yeah, Ben is actually a lot smarter than i thought"

Ben, "You looked really good to Selena, you're going to do great in your debut" Selena suddenly blushes, "Oh thanks" which was followed by a few seconds of awkward silence

Noah, "well how about we head back to the historic shopping area for a little and then we can go to the museum"

Ben and Selena in unison, "Sounds good"

***Later in the historic district as the three head over to the museum"

Selena, "wow i didn't expect to get such great deals on my new bathing suits and outfits! I even got some cool accessories for my pokemon." but gets mad when Ben and Noah don't respond

Ben, "Hey look it's the gym, museum, thing" and starts bolting for it with umbreon right behind him

Noah, "well we should probably catch up with him" as he starts running with Selena following

As they get to the entrance they walk in and stare at all the cool old treasures. Ben suddenly realizes what he is there for and goes of to try and find the first employee he can while Noah and Selena keep looking at all the exhibits. After a few seconds of wandering Ben sees what appears to be a man in his 30's wearing a old revolutionary soldiers costume and taps him on the shoulder, "Excuse me sir?"

The man turns around slowly and in a very deep, uninterested voice, "What do you want kid?"

Ben, "I was just wondering when i can battle the gym leader and where he is?"

The man then become very angry and shouted, "You mean to tell me you just came here for the battle and aren't even going to view the beauty of the past!"

Ben, "I guess i was planning on doing that after i guess?" with his hand on his head

The man, "We'll I'll take you to the gym leader but only after you take a tour of the museum to see how cool history is"

Ben, "Uhh, fine but can my two friends join us"

The man looking much happier, "Sure the more the merrier!" Ben then went and got Selena and Noah who were very excited for the tour

***An hour later***

The Man leads the three to a battlefield at the top of the museum, Ben then lights up after being in a slight depression "Do i get to finally battle the gym leader!"

The man, "Yes you do"

Selena and Noah moaning, "Does that mean the tour is over?"

The man, "i'm afraid so, but now your friend gets to battle me!"

The three just stood there with there jaws dropped. Ben who broke from silence first, "Does that mean your"

Revere, "yes it does!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Practice makes Perfect

Selena and Noah start sitting down in a small viewing area as Ben and Revere line up on opposites sides of the battlefield

Revere, "Go Haunter"

Ben, "Go skiddo

referee , "This will be a three on three battle for the Past Badge. The challenger, Ben from Bradford town will have the first move"

Ben, "Alright then Skiddo use sunny day". A ray of light came down from the ominous fog surrounding the city and lite up the battlefield

Selena, "He's trying to get a solar beam of, since it's such a powerful move" remembering when he did it against her

Noah, "I'm not sure how effective it's going to be though, ghost pokemon are generally very fast"

Revere, "Haunter use will o wisp" a flame then got propelled at skiddo who then got a burn from it

Selena, "I'm confused that move didn't look like it did much?"

Noah, "That's cause will o wisp doesn't do any immediate damage but instead burns the victim."

Ben, "Alright skiddo use solar beam" a huge beam of light was then fired at the Haunter

Revere, "Haunter us Hypnosis, quickly" Luckily for Revere skiddo was put to sleep before Haunter took the hit from solar beam

Referee, "Haunter is unable to battle, skiddo is the winner." as he gestures to a sleeping skiddo

Noah, "Ben may have taken out one of Revere's pokemon but skiddo is asleep now and burnt."

Selena, "Wow i never thought of that, Revere has so much time to prepare now."

Revere, "Go Gourgeist use flamethrower" immediately taking out Ben's skiddo

Referee, "Skiddo is unable to battle, the winner is Gourgeist"

Ben, "Alright, go Charmander and use flamethrower" hitting gourgeist with a super effect. However gourgeist appears to be fine.

Selena, "That must be a really strong Gourgeist to be able to take that flamethrower

Revere, "Use Trick or Treat"

Selena, "What did that do?" acting really confused

Noah, "That made Charmander a ghost type which puts it at a disadvantage because gourgeist's ghost attacks"

Revere "Now use shadow ball" knocking Ben's Charmander on to the ground

Ben, "Charmander get up and use smokescreen"

Revere, "Keep using shadow ball" making it nearly impossible for charmander to get up and hurting a lot due to his new typing. A light began to form however from the area charmander was getting hit at. Then all the sudden the smoke and light faded and a Charmeleon appeared.

Revere, "That's a first, someone's pokemon evolving in one of my battles"

Ben, "Wow you evolved charmeleon, show him your new and improved flamethrower" as Ben's new charmeleon used a flamethrower appearing twice as good as Charmander's and being able to knock out Revere's gourgeist.

Referee, "Gourgeist is unable to battle, the winner is Charmeleon."

Revere, "I'm impressed Ben i didn't expect to be down to be last pokemon against you based on our first impression."

Ben, "Thanks, i guess, I've been training a lot for this!"

Revere, "Hopefully it pays out for you Ben, go Sableye"

Ben, "Charmeleon use dragon claw"

Revere, "Use power gem as a counter" Sableye then took dragon claw like it was nothing and when charmeleon was at his closest hit him with power gem. Charmeleon then fainted due to the amount of shadow balls he had taken the match before.

Referee, "Charmeleon is unable the battle, the winner is Sableye"

Ben, "Alright finish this Umbreon!"

Revere, "Would you look at this we are both down to our last pokemon, you may have the first move since you're the challenger"

Ben, "You'll regret that, Umbreon use dark pulse"

Revere, "Use shadow ball" the two moves then canceled each other out leaving a cloud of smoke between the two. And as the smoke cleared Umbreon had appeared to disappear

Ben, "Now use dark pulse again" Umbreon then jumped out of the ground in front of Sableye and hit him directly but appeared fine.

Revere, "Sableye may be a ghost type but he's also a dark type so your strategy isn't going to work"

Ben, "That's fine i guess we'll just have to change, Umbreon use quick attack"

Revere, "I thought you'd know normal type moves don't affect ghost types Ben"

Ben, "i do, now confuse ray." causing Revere's Sableye to be unpredictable attack wise

Noah, "I'm really impressed, i didn't think Ben could think on the fly like this."

Selena watching intently, "Yeah, it's really fun to watch"

Revere, "Sableye snap out of it and use brick break!" however Sableye was unable to and proceeded to use brick breaker on a random area appearing to injury itself slightly

Benn, "Finish this with assurance." as Umbreon ran toward the confused sableye and hit him into the grounding causing him to faint

Selena, "Sableye looked so strong before, how did umbreon faint him with that one attack?"

Noah, "Assurance gets more powerful if the opponent has already taken damage and because Sableye took damage from its confusion it was twice as powerful."

Referee, "All of Revere's pokemon are unable to battle, The challenger, Ben, is the victor"

Revere, "I was very impressed by you battle skill Ben, and for that i award you the," as someone runs up to the battlefield.

"Revere a group of people just robbed the Museum."

Revere, "I'll have to give you this badge after i'm done dealing with this sorry Ben."

Ben, "That's fine can we help you get the artifacts back."

Selena standing up quickly, "Yeah we'd love to help"

Noah following, "That's right"

Revere, "Alright fine you can follow me." Revere leads the three friends back to the entrance to the museum to find a four people trying to fix a black van a block down the road. "Hey those look like they were from the museum!" pointing toward the back of the van as they run toward.

Revere, "What's the meaning of this" one of the four people dressed in purple step forward

"I'd back away if i were you sir, you don't want to deal with team Cosmo now do you."

Revere, "I'll take a stab at it, go.. Oh what all my pokemon are fainted."

Ben, "Don't worry we can handle this, go umbreon"

Selena, "Go venonat"

Noah, "Go Shuckill"

The four criminals then releases a raticate, golbat, ekans, and a Kadabra

Ben "I can take the kadabra and ekans"

Noah, "I'll take the raticate" as Selena nodded confidently knowing she had the golbat

***Noah's battle***

"Raticate use hyper fang"

Noah, "Shuckle protect quickly"

"Raticate use hyper fang again"

Noah, "Dodge it and use Power trick" smiling a bit, "Now finish this with shell smash" immediately knocking out the opposing raticate

***Selena***

"Golbat attack wing attack" going straight for venonat but Selena looked very calm waiting for golbat to get close enough.

Selena, "Now stun spore Venonat" making golbat paralyzed and unable to complete wing attack

Selena, "Finish this with psybeam" causing golbat to faint. She then looked over to Ben who had successfully taken out the kadabra but it appeared his umbreon had fainted battling the ekans. The Team Cosmo grunt then ordered ekans to use poison tail on Ben

Selena, "Venonat use confusion to stop that ekans." Venonat had appeared to stop the ekans for a short time but the confusion was starting to get weaker. "Come on venonat you can do it" and at that moment venonat began evolving and then all the sudden a venomoth had taken venonat's place. Along with its confusion to be twice as strong.

Noah running over, "I think your venomoth learned psychic when it evolved."

Selena, "Alright then Venomoth finish them with psychic" ekans was then hurled at the four Cosmo grunts all next to each other and sent them flying out of the city.

Ben as he stumbles down, "Thanks Selena, thank gosh you were there or i may have been seriously injured." venomoth then floated on top of Selena's hair. Ben, "i can't forgot about you, Thank you to Venomoth." Venomoth appearing happy.

Selena blushing, "It was nothing Ben, you would have done the same"

Ben, "I know but still i owe you one!" Revere then walked over to the group

Revere, "I would give each of you a badge if i could for helping me with this, but only one of you defeated me" looking at Ben. "For that reason Ben, i'm giving you the Past badge!" However i will also give you two a gift for my thanks." as he hands Ben his badge. "For you Selena an egg we found on the beach a few days ago" handing her a Pokemon egg, "And for you Noah, a flute that i hope you treasure and use wisely" handing him a old looking purple flute.

The three in excitement, "Thanks."

Revere, "So where are you guys heading next?"

Selena jumping in front, "We're heading to the Capital, Toshington City, for the contests in a week!"

Revere, "That sounds fun, Toshington is a great city with tons to do. I think the next ship to it leaves tomorrow morning."

Selena, "Really, we better go buy tickets then" grabbing Ben and Noah and running toward the Poke Center

Ben and Noah, "Thanks again Revere!" as their being pulled by Selena's burst of strength

Revere, "I hope to see you guys again, and remember to study the past to improve" Waving to the three running away


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Set Sail

Ben and Noah are sitting down in the lounge area of the Botson Pokemon Center talking while Selena is getting three tickets for the ferry to Toshington tomorrow morning

Noah, "I was really impressed with your battle against Revere Ben."

Ben, "Thanks but you should be impressed with my Pokemon they did all the work!"

Noah smiling for a second, "I'm so happy i came on this journey with you and Selena. I didn't realize i had so much to learn about pokemon before I became a gym leader. Watching you battle teaches me so much."

Ben, "No problem, and your great to have. You help me and Selena out so much, i don't know what we'd do without you."

Noah, "So do you know what gym you're going to challenge next?"

Ben, "I don't know yet what ever is closest to Toshington City i guess"

Noah, "We can look more into it when we get there then."

Selena then walked over to them and sat down, "Just got our tickets, we leave tomorrow at 10 am. So we can just relax for the rest of the night!" smiling

Ben, "If that's the case i think i'm going to call Prof Spruce and my Mom to check up on them." as he starts walking over to a monitor with Selena and Noah following him, wanting to introduce themselves. Ben then types in a number into the PC and suddenly Prof Spruce appears on the monitor

Spruce, "Hello Ben i wasn't expecting you to call."

Ben, "I just wanted to check up with you and tell you about my progress" as he flashes him his two badges.

Spruce, "Wow you already have two badges, and you have provided me with lots of good data during your travels."

Ben, "Oh yeah, i forgot about my pokedex. It's kinda just muscle memory at this point then me actually doing it." as Selena nudges him in the back. "Sorry professor i forgot to introduce to my friends that i'm traveling with

Selena, 'Hi, I'm Selena and I'm a pokemon coordinator"

Noah, "And I'm an apprentice gym leader."

Spruce, "Well very nice to meet you two, and where are you'll going to next?"

Selena, "Toshington City, for my first pokemon contest"

Spruce, "Exciting, i'll be sure to watch" making Selena blush, "Thanks professor."

Ben, "By the way is my mom there."

Spruce, "Actually yes she has been helping me take care of all the pokemon at my facility." as Ms. Kayonk shoves Spruce of the screen

Ms. Kayonk, "Why haven't you been calling me?"

Ben, "I'm sorry mom i've just been training really hard lately and haven't had time, and why are you working for the professor"

Ms. Kayonk, "Well with my last boy out of the house, i needed something to preoccupy myself."

Ben, "Okay bye Mom, i have to go now."

Ms. Kayonk, "Fine but call me soon."

Ben , "okay will do mom." turning off the monitor, "so what should we do before we go to be for the night?" as the three just stared at each other for a few seconds

Noah, "How about we go to the docks and look around for a bit. We haven't been to that side of the City yet!"

Selena, "Sounds like fun, let's go!" the three then went to the train station connected to the Pokemon Center and headed toward the docks

***30 minutes later as they get of the train***

The three friends walk out of the station entrance to find a lite up farmers market along the beach like a boardwalk with dozens of booths filled with different foods, clothing, and other items.

Noah, "I'm going to go and check out the supplies area and see if we are low on anything" as he darts deep into the market."

Ben, "so where do you want to go Selena?"

Selena, "I thought we could just walk around and look around. I don't really need anything specific."

Ben, "Okay well i think i'm going to go down to the beach and look for rare Pokemon and train!" starting to walk away

Selena, "Wait Ben, do ever relax and have fun? You've been training a lot lately which isn't bad but you just earned another gym badge. Why not have relax and explore tonight."

Ben thinking about it for a moment, "You're right Selena, Lead the way!" smiling

The two then walked along the boardwalk, Selena teaching Ben how to relax and just have fun. However after an hour of Selena buying clothes and Ben watching uninterested.

Ben, "Hey Selena, i think i'm starting to get bored with relaxing."

Selena then quickly thought of a way to keep Ben there looking up at a ferris wheel, "Well how about we go to that carnival" pointing toward ferris wheel with tons of lights going into the sky. Ben suddenly looked interested when Selena took his hand and dragged him toward the carnival. The two then had a fun night, riding all the rides and playing games. Ben even won a stuffed mawile doll which he then gave to Selena as a thank you for teaching him oh to relax. They eventually left to go find Noah. who they found on the beach fishing with an unknown old man in a sailor's uniform.

Noah seeing them, "Hey guys i was buying some medicine when i ran into Captain Fran" gesturing to the man he was fishing with, "He's actually the captain of the ferry we are riding tomorrow, he's been teaching me how to fish ever since!" as Ben and Selena looked relieved to find out the man wasn't some nut case.

Fran, "Nice to meet you two, i assume you are Ben and Selena"

Ben, "Nice to meet you, Noah i think we are heading back to sleep for the night if you want to come?"

Noah looking back, "Sure thing let me just" but suddenly his fishing rod started tugging

Fran, "You got a bite son! Reel her in."

Noah, "Oh my gosh, my first ever catch i'm so excited" as he starts to reel it in only to find a old boot. Ben and Selena then couldn't stop themselves from laughing and Noah's face became very red.

Fran, "don't worry son, it happens to the best of us."

Noah, "Okay we can go back now." still with a red face

Ben, "Man, i'm never going to forget that!" with Selena still chuckling as the three started heading back to the Pokemon Center

***The Next morning***

"Umbre, umbre" as Umbreon wakes up his master Ben

Ben moaning, "Thanks for waking me up, Umbreon" petting his first pokemon, "I wanted to make sure i wasn't the reason we missed our ferry." after Ben got ready for the day he and Umbreon walked down to the lobby to find he was the first to wake up. A few minutes later as Ben was eating breakfast Selena, her mawile, and Noah walked down surprised.

Noah, "I would have never expected to find Ben to be the first one awake."

Selena, "well there's a first for everything." as Ben laughed. The three then joined Ben and Umbreon for breakfast, and proceeded by heading to the docks.

Noah, "Hey captain Fran." waving at the captain who was introducing himself to the people boarding his boat

Fran, "Who are you again?"

Noah who was red again, "It's me, Noah, we fished yesterday night?"

Fran, "Doesn't ring a bell, sorry son." Ben and Selena then laughed even harder then last night as the boarded their boat.

Noah, "Look at that Ben and I are right next to your room Selena!"

Selena, "That's so lucky" the three then went to their rooms and began unpacking for their two day journey on the sea.

***A few minutes later after they are done packing***

Noah, so what do you want to do to pass the time?"

Ben, "You want to walk around for a little and then go fishing!"

Noah, "Sure!"

***After a few minutes of touring Boat, Noah and Ben reach the stern (The front)***

As Ben and Noah are walk up to the stern of the boat they see a large pool surrounded by chairs which is where Selena is in a white bikini and her mawile tanning along with many other passengers relaxing around the pool.

Ben, "Hey Selena." Selena, who was sleeping, almost fell of her chair.

Selena, "Oh hey guys i didn't think i'd see you guys here."

Noah, "Well we thought we'd get to know where everything was on the boat and then go fishing for pokemon!"

Selena, "Okay well have fun, ill see you two tonight for dinner!" Ben and Noah then walked to the back of the boat where they casted their line and relaxed for the rest of the day.


End file.
